


sit still

by itsemomamoru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cockwarming, Couch Sex, December - Freeform, Husband!Oikawa, Married Couple, NSFW, Netflix and Chill, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru (27), Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Other, Smut, failed cockwarming, gender neutral reader, married bliss, timeskip oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru
Summary: **SPOILERS for what Oikawa's doing in the manga timeskip, so beware if you don't know yet.**In which your husband Oikawa Tooru (27) is a tease and wants to try something new...- I heard Oikawa stans were in a content crisis, and this wonderful idea came to me so I just had to give it to y'all. Also, I may or may not have fallen in love with him while writing this bye-🏃♀️
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru + Reader, Oikawa Tooru and Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	sit still

It may be warm in Brazil, but it's still December, so it doesn't stop you from watching as many tacky Christmas movies as you can stand.

Watching shitty holiday films together has been a tradition for the two of you since you were dating, now you've been married three years and you're still doing it. Oikawa always gives the best commentary, you both end up in tears from laughing so hard by the end.

 _Or,_ if the movie is a "dud" meaning it has no commentary worthy plot or scenes, it ends up being white noise while you have sex on the sofa..

Today's movie is one with an incredibly predictable plot. Small town girl falls in love with an aloof CEO blah, blah, blah. Nothing commentary worthy, it's been done a million times.

Which means you and Oikawa are making out on the couch. He's leaning back against the cushions, you on his lap. His rough yet soft hands are below your shirt, (which is actually _his_ Argentinian league jersey.) thumbs rubbing against your hip bones. It's a delicious sensation.

His white tank top shows off his beautiful arms, and the fact that he's wearing just his boxers? Well, the extremely thin fabric makes it easy to feel just how hard he is already. Which in turn, only gets you even more turned on as well.

He trails kisses along your neck, you expose more of it to him.

He captures your lips again, moving against them fervently. He nips at your lower lip then pulls away, smirking at the soft whine you let out.

"I wanna try something."

"Oh?"

"I want you to sit on my cock, but we don't move. We just stay like that. I think it's called dick hugging or something."

You're not surprised. Every once in a while he has an idea he wants to try out with you. He's usually hit or miss, but he's had a few good ones over the years. This one sounds like it could be fun. 

He gently cups your face with his hand before continuing his pitch. His brown eyes are soft, but you still see the unmistakable hint of his lust buried in them. 

"I think it'll make us feel closer, more connected you know?"

His voice is tender for a moment before it picks back up his usual cocky tone.

"It'll definitely make this crappy movie more interesting don't you think?"

You have to agree.

You pull his boxers down, letting his boner spring up. He uses the precum that's already leaking from his tip as lube, pumping himself a few times to prepare for you. How you're going to be able to sit still with him inside was beyond you. But you'd try your best.

You quickly free yourself of your own underwear, then place your hands on his strong shoulders to steady yourself as you position yourself right above his dick. 

He stops you.

"You should face the other way. Then we can both try to concentrate on the movie. I want to see just how long we can last."

You oblige, turning so your back is to him. You start to slowly sink down onto him, he helps guide you, strong hands on your hips once again.

As you take the last bit in, you stop to breathe. You can hear him grunt softly from behind you which throws you off. Your body is screaming, begging you to move. But you don't.

Once you've both gained some composure, he wraps his strong arms around your middle, holding you close. He rests his chin on your shoulder so he's still able to see the screen.

It would have been incredibly adorable if it wasn't for the fact that he's balls deep inside you. 

It's a cruel sort of irony. His solid, warm chest pressed against your back is grounding, but at the same time thoroughly damning. Your body slowly melts against him, around him. Everything is tingling, but especially right where his dick is.

The seconds drag on, slowly morphing into minutes.

It's incredibly difficult to concentrate on anything but the way he's filling you up. The delicious stretch that you never tire of, that entirely stuffed feeling. His warm cock metaphorically burning, melting your insides.

On the screen in front of you, CEO and small town girl are picking out a tree, you couldn't care less. Your mind is growing fuzzy.

Your sense of touch and feel seems to have been turned up exponentially. You can feel his jaw clenching against your shoulder, every movement of his chest as he breathes, every soft throb of his dick. You're slipping, you don't know how much longer you can keep it up.

He laughs softly at whatever just happened on TV, you didn't hear it though. You're too focused on trying _not_ to focus on him. The vibrations of his laugh reverberate in your body, ricocheting, sending you spiraling even faster.

You grip your thighs. The voice of the actress is growing irritating, grating. 

You want to smack him, you can't see his face but you're sure it's smug. His breaths are even, only slightly labored. How can he be so collected? Are you seriously the only one falling apart at the seems?

His arms are burning you, scalding you. You want to relax into the heat and ride him until you see stars. But you still deny that need. Maybe, if you can hold out just a little bit longer, he'll beg you to move..

He'll never admit it, but he's no better off than you are. He's slipping, bargaining with himself. He doesn't want to crack first but knows he's not going to last much longer. He wills you, silently begs you to be the one to lose. 

But as the minutes drag further on, and it feels as though he's being pulled impossibly, deeper inside you. He starts to wonder if he might actually lose to you for once. He's buried inside you, it's so warm, so soft. He can feel you straining, trembling. He breathes, trying to calm down. 

It's looking even worse for him. He's in his eleventh hour, silently begging for deliverance, for a miracle.

Everything feels so hot, your cheeks and ears blaze red. You're thoroughly worked up and frustrated now. Sweat builds up along your hairline, the back of your neck, some dripping down your back. His jersey is sticking to you, bordering on uncomfortable. Your thighs are shaking.

He gets brave and decides to take a gamble, it should make you crack, or your reaction could make _him_ break. 

He blows against the sweat on the nape of your neck slowly, languidly. 

He'll be the end of you, you just know it. Your body shivers violently at the sudden cold air, your eyelids flutter shut. You pant as you try to regain whatever control you previously had.

You feel his pulse deep within you, it resonates throughout your whole body, mixing with your own pounding heart. His heartbeat drumming against your back is entirely too much.

That's it.

"Kawa, fuck me already goddammit."

It sounds whiney, bratty. You meant for it to sound more demanding, but you could care less at the moment. You need him to do something, anything.

He laughs to himself, smirking wickedly, he always gets what he wants after all. He never had a doubt that you'd crack first. He rewards you with a kiss to the spot below your ear, then whispers.

"I thought you'd never ask."

His breath fans across your neck, providing that cooling sensation again. Eliciting goosebumps and a shiver runs down your spine at his tone. 

His large, warm hands slip underneath your thighs, gripping onto them as he pulls them achingly further apart. His thumbs knead tender circles into your soft skin as he grants you a testing thrust. Simultaneously guiding you down onto him and plunging himself up into you. The two of you moan in near perfect sync as you meet in the middle. You arch back against him, head resting on his shoulder. A hand reaching up to hold onto his neck, fingers threading through the hair at the base of his neck. Your other hand latches onto his forearm.

He finds a steady rhythm, thrusting up into you while bringing you down. It's hitting deeper than you've ever felt him before.

With each one, you can feel something big building up. The hand you have on the back of his neck falls to your side. You're losing muscle control the closer you get to your climax.

He's getting there too. You always know he's close when his thrusts are sporadic, sloppy. He's slowing down, focusing on the depth rather than pace.

You both reach your peaks within seconds of each other. You call his name on a broken moan. His hand finds yours, gripping onto you for dear life, his wedding band pressing into your skin. His other arm slips around your waist.

He buries his head against your neck, his eyes screw shut against the overwhelming pleasure tearing through his body as he spills into you. A pitiful whimper escapes him before he can even think to stop it. He's never had an orgasm this intense before. He definitely feels closer and more connected to you, just as he hypothesized.

You sag back against him, limply basking in the bliss coursing through your veins. You felt stuffed earlier, but this was something else entirely. You felt heavy now. It's something you already know you'll become addicted to.

You've never cum so fast before, it was practically ripped out of you. You figure it's from the build up, the anticipation of just sitting there and waiting.

You're both spent after just one round. The force of your orgasms wiping you out. Neither of you move, simply holding onto one another as you come down from your highs, staying in the same position as moments before. 

After a few minutes, when he's recovered just enough. He speaks up, his voice is tired, sultry. It sounds amazing.

"Sweetheart.."

He whispers, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

"Darling."

Another kiss, this time where your neck and shoulder meet.

"The absolute love and light of my life."

You shudder at his words and tone, he kisses the nape of your neck and you crumble once more.

"That was amazing. Thank you for indulging me."

You swallow thickly. You softly clear your throat before even attempting to respond.

"Of course, my love.. We're definitely going to be doing this often."

You can't miss the excited little "yes!" he mumbles under his breath even if you wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sinners, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! If you did, leave some kudos and I always love any feedback or comments if you decide to leave one :) (I always respond too, I promise I don't bite lol)


End file.
